Some luminaires, such as light fixtures, lamps, lights or the like, require an insulation sensor that is intended to prevent the luminaire from overheating to avoid the risk of fire. One such environment where insulation sensors are used is in luminaires such as in recessed lighting applications where the luminaire may be mounted in a ceiling or other structure and covered by insulation or other construction material that is hidden from view. In such a situation the luminaire may overheat causing a fire hazard. Such luminaires may be referred to as non-insulation covered (NON-IC) luminaires. Typically the sensor comprises a self-heating insulation sensor (SHIS). One SHIS comprises a bimetallic switch and a heater element. The heating element is powered by the electricity that powers the luminaire. The heating element produces a predetermined amount of heat that in normal operating conditions is dissipated to the surrounding ambient environment and has no effect on the bimetallic switch. If the lamp and the SHIS are covered, such as by insulation, such that the heat cannot be dissipated to the ambient environment, the bimetallic switch overheats and opens causing the power to the luminaire to be interrupted such that the light source is turned off and overheating of the luminaire and surrounding material is prevented. When the power to the heating element is cut off, the heating element and bimetallic switch are allowed to cool. After a period of time the bimetallic switch cools enough to close thereby allowing power to be delivered to the SHIS and to the luminaire. If the overheating condition of the luminaire is not corrected the luminaire will continue to cycle on and off as the bimetallic switch heats and opens and subsequently cools and closes. The cycling on and off of the luminaire produces a visual indication that a potential overheating condition exists. Once the overheating condition is remedied the bimetallic switch remains closed.